


Second Button

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Daniel as a best friend, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: A short drabble about Jaehwan being all confused on why Hwang Minhyun gave him his school uniform button.





	Second Button

It has been already a week since the new school year started. Those who were once a Junior, who asks guidance from their seniors are the seniors now. Kim Jaehwan, can’t believe it. He depended on his seniors weeks ago, and now people will start depending on him and call him “senior”. He chuckled at the thought of being called a senior.

“What’s that?” Daniel asks. He pointed the circular white button inside Jaehwan’s pencil case. “Oh? This one?” Jaehwan grabbed it. “A button” Daniel laughed. Jaehwan wasn’t trying to be funny but everything seemed to be funny with Daniel. “I know! But why is it sitting inside your pencil case?”

“I don’t know where to put it. Minhyun hyung gave this to me” His friend grabbed and inspected the said button. Nothing was out of special about it. “Maybe he gave this to you because you keep on ruining your clothes” His friend joked and shockingly, Jaehwan couldn’t agree more.

“Have you tried, asking Minhyun Hyung what does this mean though?”

“I did... but when he replied, my phone died and it’s currently at the repair shop” Jaehwan sighed. He wants the answer but the answer seemed running away from him. “I can’t get my phone back until next week”

“Oh? You can use my phone if you want.” Daniel immediately gave his phone to his friend. Jaehwan was hesitating on borrowing the phone. But his puppy looking friend insisted. His friend sat beside him as he started typing.

 **Daniel:** Hi! Hyung, can I disturb you for a moment?  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** Sure!  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** You sounded like Jaehwan there for a moment. hehe  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** I miss your bestfriend. How is he doing?  
 **Daniel:** uhh... this is Jaehwan..  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** oh? It’s Jaehwanie. I miss you Jaehwan. I thought you hated me.  
 **Daniel:** Why would I even hate you?  
 **Daniel:** OHHH!! Because you only gave me that button that I don’t even know what’s the use?  
 **Daniel:** But hey, I am not that petty to hate you. hehehe  
 **Daniel:** What does that button even mean?  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** It means I like you Jaehwan. Giving the second button means, I like you. Second button is the closest button to the heart. It contains all the emotions that I had during my stay at the school. And I am giving it to you.

As soon as Jaehwan read what Minhyun had sent, he immediately looked at his friend who is now sleeping. He really do fall asleep anywhere.

Jaehwan couldn’t help but bite his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He never knew that the Hyung he had adored for the past 3years likes him too.

 **Minhyun Hyung:** It feels weird saying that I like you with Daniel’s face.  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** Am I being rejected?  
 **Daniel:** No....  
 **Minhyun Hyung:** By the way, why are you using Daniel’s phone? and why aren’t you replying my messages?  
 **Daniel:** My phone died.... I can’t use it until next week...   
**Minhyun Hyung:** So does it mean I can’t text my boyfriend until next week?  
 **Daniel:** We can’t ;;;—-;;;

Jaehwan can’t wait until he get his phone back and have his private conversation with his favorite hyung, who is now his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry If it’s not good. It felt good when I have thought about it but it turned out crappy huhuhu.


End file.
